On His Shoulders
by ellemarchen
Summary: On his papa's shoulders, Yuuri can see everything.


Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou!  
Title: On His Shoulders  
Author: hana-akira AKA rurichi  
Genre: Family, General  
Character: Shibuya Yuuri, Shibuya Shouma  
Rating: 17+  
Warning: OOC, doesn't-follow-Canon  
Prompt: Father + Son bonding time, Fluff?  
Summary: On his papa's shoulders, Yuuri can see everything.

—

When Yuuri wakes up groggily one Saturday morning due to papa's rather sudden cheerful declarations, he ignores it and simply writes it off as another adult thing he won't understand until he's older. So he just swings his legs to the left side of his bed, throw the covers off, change out of his pajamas into a blue hoodie and white shorts, and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It's when he's sluggishly rubbing his eyes and brushing his teeth at the same time that his papa out of nowhere grabs him out of the blue that Yuuri starts to think that something is off, but by the time Yuuri is awake enough to do anything about it, it's already too late because he's already buckled in and the car is revved up into motion.

This is how a disgruntled and confused Shibuya Yuuri finds himself in a car with only his papa and he is not happy at all.

His papa smiles sheepishly at him in the rearview mirror and Yuuri can only look at him in a deadpan manner, still too tired to really be upset about what has happened.

—

Once his papa finally explains to him about what's going on, he crosses his arms over his seatbelt, a huff escaping from his lips, and stares in petulance only at the passing scenery outside in silence so as to avoid looking at his papa in the driver's seat.

From the corner of Yuuri's eyes, he can see his papa look in the rearview mirror briefly at him, smiling slightly with his eyes crinkling like wrapping paper. A feeling of resentment bubbles up inside Yuuri and he can feel it boil over as he looks angrily at his papa and swiftly kicks the passenger seat in front of him.

He is upset at his papa, rightfully and justly so. Even though they both know he will eventually forgive his papa for this, it doesn't excuse his papa's rude actions at all for not asking him first or for not bringing Sho-chan and Mama along even if they don't like this "baseball".

The rest of the ride is continued with just the radio on playing instrumental music and Shouma is still smiling sunnily as much as he was since he declared that today was only going to be Yuu-chan and him. Yuuri sulks in depression, a perpetual rain cloud over his head and a miserable expression on his face as he discreetly tries to hide his displeasure at this turn of events despite the fact that his legs kick back and forth in dissatisfaction.

Outside, they have already passed five neighborhoods and Yuuri wonders in irritation if they'll _ever_ get to this "stadium". His frown becomes even deeper and it takes everything that Yuuri has to remember that he's supposed to be angry with his papa to prevent him from asking, "Are we there yet?"

—

When they get there, papa and him, things are put into Yuuri's perspective of life. Like hatred and misery.

Shibuya Yuuri, age 7, hates a lot of things. The things he hates the most right now though are the sun and how hot the weather can be on a particularly sunny day in the middle of August. He especially hates how sweaty he feels and he hates it even more how the sun is in his eyes. What's worse is all the _people_. They crowd around you, pushing and pulling, and Yuuri never knew he would ever feel such a deep sense of satisfaction from biting an adult woman's hand who was about to make him move from his seat. The resulting shriek really hurt his ears, but it was worth it in the end in his opinion. Thankfully, his papa was looking away at that time so he didn't get in trouble for that little incident.

But it didn't change the fact that being in this place sucked.

Shibuya Yuuri hates the sun, crowds, and is a miserable mess in a mass of screeching fans and feels like he's going to lose his hearing at the end of this. He looks childishly down at his feet and wishes the sun would get eclipsed already.

—

He doesn't understand "baseball" at all. What was so fun in watching a group of adults play ball in the heat? Better yet, what was so great about watching this game if you couldn't even _see_ what was happening? It wasn't fair that he couldn't see while everyone else could and he doesn't understand at all why he's even here.

Suddenly, his papa picks him up from under his shoulders and he's suddenly on his papa's shoulder.

It's scary to be high up; scary like how he would be on a swing and if he lets go for even one moment he would get hurt. He doesn't like heights, not at all, because being high up meant you could fall, and if you fall you were going to get hurt. But they're strong, these shoulders, and Yuuri knows he's not going to fall so it's okay that he's on his papa's shoulders. And even though the sun is in his eyes and he's really high up, he can see everything and that, more than anything else, makes up for it.

On his shoulders, his papa's shoulders, Yuuri can see everything and his eyes can't help but shine and his mouth let out a laugh as the ball sails through the air after the person with the wooden stick hit it away.

It is a hot summer day in August and he might not like the crowds or the heat, but he thinks he might like "baseball" quite a lot after this.


End file.
